Sealed Card: The Romance guild
by Cornelia Yuuki
Summary: Sakura already confessed her love to Syaoran on the 2nd movie, but what will happen next? Find out inside! SS ET.. [by chapter]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, CLAMP does… geez! Do I have to rewrite this disclaimer all over again?!

--

**SEALED CARD: **Summary (A quick recap before my own plot!)

--

In the dark hours of the night where Eriol's house used to situate, construction equipment for the new theme park lay dormant. But something that lies deep underneath the wooden floors of Eriol's house lie something much the opposite: a card. The last unsealed Clow Card.

At Penguin King Park, Sakura is amidst another battle with the spirits. A fiery beast flawlessly fly around her, weaving in and out, but it is easily defeated by her watery card. Not too far from her is a rock serpent which is continuously spitting rocks at her.

She calls upon Shield to protect her from his shooting rocks, but it doesn't stop the rock serpent from approaching her. Luckily, Yue flies in to his mistress' aid and takes her out of harms way. Meanwhile, Kero jumps in to breathe a fiery ball to intercept the beast's rocks, giving a chance for Yue to shoot an arrow to shatter his form.

As he defeats the rock serpent, a bulky earth monster resurrects from the ground. Sakura quickly calls upon Sword. She jumps into the sky and slices it in half—sealing its fate as easily as the monsters before it.

Tomoyo claps at Sakura's victory. It turns out to be an edited version of what Tomoyo had captured during Sakura's skit using her Create card.

In Sakura's room, Sakura is a little taken back with the amount of editing already gone into the piece. Tomoyo tells Sakura that it was hard to choose an appropriate soundtrack for the piece but it was worth the time because it was for Sakura. Sakura stares at the television set, continuing to feel uncomfortable after seeing herself in Tomoyo's piece.

Kero, on the other hand, loves it and move to rewind the tape to re-watch it again. Tomoyo turns around to thank Sakura for allowing her to film her during her card capturing.

Sakura is once again embarrassed; feeling quite modest about her abilities as the new master of the Clow. Tomoyo reassures her that she is a great magician.

As the skit is replaying on the television set, Kero is amazed at how good she was even against her own creations. Sakura tells him that she had borrowed one of Naoko's stories before using Create to bring the story alive, basing the story line around it.

Tomoyo interrupts, saying that there was a need to find an interesting story to exercise the cards now that Eriol's back in England. Kero accuses her of trying to find way to get Sakura to use her Cards so that Tomoyo could get Sakura to wear her designs. Tomoyo doesn't deny it as she laughed her characteristic laugh.

As Tomoyo looks through the Sakura cards to help remind her of each battle that was filmed, she comes upon Change. This brings Kero to remember the time Li Syaoran and Kero changed bodies.

At the mention of the name, Sakura blushes and goes into her own thoughts. Suddenly he appears on the set. She is mesmerised by him.

Tomoyo notices and says that it has been four months since his return to Hong Kong. Sakura asks Tomoyo if she had known Syaoran's feelings for her. Tomoyo affirms.

She realises that everyone knew except for her. Tomoyo tells her that it is because of her innocence and her kindness that Syaoran fell in love with her.

She blushes and tells her that Syaoran told her his love for her but she didn't reply. It seems that Sakura has not told Tomoyo until now when Tomoyo asked Sakura how Syaoran told her. Sakura replies he told her directly, and in turn, she really wants to tell him directly too.

It is summer vacation, but Sakura is in a hurry to get to school for her rehearsals for the Nadesico Flower Festival. She is playing the princess in a play Naoko wrote.

She gets out her deck of cards to stare at a nameless card—a card which she created from her tears of sadness after she heard about Syaoran's departure. She prepares to walk downstairs after having dressed up but Kero stops her as she notices that she doesn't have her skirt on.

At the kitchen table, Sakura, Touya, and her father, Fujitaka is eating breakfast. They talk about the Festival and as usual Touya teases her. Touya informs that, for the festival, he is helping out with the University Ball.

Sakura walks down the streets of Tomoeda and it looks like the preparations are well on its way. On the way to school, she manages to arrive to class late, but not too late to rehearse her part. She begins to rehearse with Takashi who is playing the Prince. Sakura's lines happen to be the line she had been trying to say to Syaoran.

On her way home with Tomoyo, she notices on the town's display cabinet that there is a new park next to Eriol's house. They wonder how the hose is and decide to make plans to go see it.

Back in her bedroom, she is practicing the play again. She reads a few lines and it begins to remind her of Syaoran again. Amidst her thoughts, she does not notice the nameless card glow.

Meanwhile on top of the clock tower is a girl inside a black sphere—a Clow Card. She appears sad and empty.

As planned previously, Sakura and Tomoyo walk to visit Eriol's house. Instead of seeing his house, they are greeted by the new park. They find out that his house was demolished to make way for the park.

Suddenly, Sakura senses Clow's aura. She runs off in pursuit of the aura. Being occupied by her senses, she does not pay attention to her surrounding and ends up bumping into someone who was also chasing the aura.

She apologises as the person catches her hand to prevent her from falling. She looks up finally to discover the person who had caught her was none other than the person she had wanted to see so much—Li Syaoran. He has come back to Japan with Meiling.

The reunited friends go to Penguin King Park to catch up. Meiling is on the swings with Sakura, while Syaoran is leaning against a tree with Tomoyo.

Meiling tells Sakura that what she had said to her in her letter was true. Her engagement with Syaoran has been broken off. Syaoran had told her that he loved someone else; she wished she had someone who loved her only. He also told her that he had expressed his feelings to the one he loved but that person had yet to tell him what she felt. Meiling then tells her she wishes Syaoran good luck.

Sakura blushes slightly, feeling quite nervous at the prospect of telling Syaoran. She drops her head, retreating to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, at the tree near the swings, Tomoyo and Syaoran talk. Syaoran expresses that Meiling had wanted to return to Japan all of a sudden. He is suspicious of Meiling's intentions for this unexpected return. He also thinks that Tomoyo had something to do with it and asks Tomoyo if it was her that invited her to come here.

Tomoyo puts him off his tracks as she asks him if he was having problems with her inviting him and Meiling back here, followed by a question about his desire to see Sakura.

He doesn't know what to say in response to Tomoyo's question; only understanding that Sakura was still thinking and that there is no need for Sakura to reply to him until she is figures it out.

Back at the swings, Sakura asks Meiling about her accommodations while she and Syaoran are here. She tells her that she and Syaoran are staying with Tomoyo. Sakura then invites Meiling over to dinner. Meiling declines, telling her that Tomoyo and her have some things to do. She then puts Sakura and Syaoran on the spot by getting Sakura to invite Syaoran.

At the front of Sakura's house, Meiling and Tomoyo leave Sakura and Syaoran alone together. Nervously, they walk into the house together. Syaoran is seated down at the lounging area. Sakura offers to get him some of her dad's cake—her voice having a slight nervousness, not waiting for him to respond to her offer. Quickly, she disappears into the kitchen.  
Just as nervous, Syaoran sits down, taking a sigh of relief as Sakura leaves.

While she is in the kitchen preparing tea, Sakura is surprised when Syaoran peers into the kitchen to offer help. She declines. Syaoran moves back into the lounge and waits for her.

Not long after, Sakura comes back out with the tray and sets it down. Syaoran stares at her, but not with the usual blush.

As she starts to make tea, she asks Syaoran how many sugars he'd like in his tea. Syaoran tells her that he'll make it himself. He reaches for the sugar and ends up knocking over the sugar bowl. Their hands touch. For the shortest of moments, they do not move. They pull away quickly as Syaoran apologises.

Sakura looks up, appearing to apologise herself but is stopped in mid-sentence when she find herself transfixed by him. Her heart begins to beat. She clutches her heart as she readies herself to tell him.

Just as she manages to get his name out, Kero interrupts her, shocking the two. Kero yells at Sakura for not informing him about the cake. She tells him that Kero didn't understand her. She stops trying to explain to Kero—who was not going to listen no matter what she says when there's cake involved—and tells him he can have hers before leaving to the kitchen again.

Kero is left with Syaoran. As Syaoran watches Kero, he comments on his greediness. They soon end up in one of their typical arguments and begin to bicker. Syaoran ends up losing as he is held down by Kero's true form.

In the kitchen, Sakura prepares the pasta as she remembers her beating heart, and her unsteady breathing when she looked at Syaoran. She tells herself that she has to tell him her feelings.

After dinner, Sakura tries to tell Syaoran again but once again, she is interrupted. Touya, followed by Yukito, walks in to be greeted by Sakura and Syaoran having dinner at the table. He is not happy at the site at all and Touya and Syaoran begin to exchange unpleasant glances.

Later in the evening, Sakura walks Syaoran out to the door and tells him that she'll walk to the bus stop with him. Saying not much more than necessary, he simply declines and thanks her for dinner before leaving.

Sakura, needing the chance, halts him and asks Syaoran if she would see him at school tomorrow. He replies he will be; he wants to see the classmates. She happily lets him go.

As she stands outside staring after Syaoran, the Change card is plucked from her deck upstairs. She doesn't even notice it.

Meanwhile at the top of the Clock Tower, the Change is absorbed into the girl.

At school, the next morning, Syaoran and Meiling are surrounded by the classmates. Sakura as usual is late. She arrives in a rush, greeting the class. At her arrival, Naoko decides to begin the rehearsal.

After the rehearsals, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran head out for a walk. Here, Meiling criticises that Sakura responds to the Prince's confession too late, that it's hard for the Prince to express his feelings—trying to hint to her situation with Syaoran. She tells her that she needs to tell him immediately.

Sakura realises what Meiling's saying as she looks back at Syaoran then retreats to her thoughts again. Meiling tells her to be confident also.

Being a hot summer's day, they come to the end of a corner and decide to get juice. Sakura runs off saying that there is a new shop on the right and turning at a post box at the end of that corner. When the three catch up, Sakura tells them that she remembered the post box to be where she was, but it's not there.

As they turn the corner again, the stump of the thought-to-have-disappeared post box, glows.

Back in Sakura's room, Kero has just won his game as Sakura enters and set her things down. He asks her to include his letter to Suppi, the next time she writes to Eriol. She realises she hadn't written to him for a while and decides to write to Eriol. She decides that she could write to tell him about Syaoran and Meiling's return.

Later that night she writes her letter. As she writes about Meiling and Syaoran's return, her thoughts are returned back to Syaoran as she picks up the card she created for him. She ends up falling asleep thinking about him. After she sleeps, another card disappears.

Begin Music Video 

The class is in another rehearsal. The director and playwright, Naoko, have a few advices to give to Takashi and Sakura. As she explains, Sakura's thoughts are caught up by Syaoran who is standing across the room from her, talking to some friends.

Her body jumps as Naoko calls for her attention. She returns to listening. Not long after, they are back to the rehearsal soon after.

As Sakura walks out to the hallway, she spots Syaoran gazing out into the windows. She walks up to him. As they stand there, they are interrupted by an entourage of students carrying props and costumes.

They go back into the classroom to try on the costumes. Takashi steps out with a handsome prince's uniform. Alternatively, Sakura steps out with a beautiful princess' dress.

As her friends flood her with compliments, Syaoran is standing in the background looking at her. Sakura notices his gaze and blushes.

End Music Video 

After the rehearsal, the four friends are back outside on the streets. Meiling decides to give Sakura and Syaoran another chance and drags Tomoyo away.

They stand there without saying a word. Sakura decides that this was another chance for her to tell him. But, once again, is interrupted by a big rabbit (Touya dressed in a rabbit's uniform).

Yukito suggests that Touya should buy them ice cream. At an outside cafe, Sakura and Yukito talk on a bench, while the rest ate ice cream at the tables there.

Yukito asks if Sakura had found the one she loved. She replies happily that she had. He asks if she had told that person yet. She tells him she hadn't, but she wants to.

After Yukito encourages her to tell him, Sakura senses something happening to her cards. She quickly looks into the bag she is carrying. She is shocked to find nothing, but there was definitely something not right.

As the friends head home, Sakura is preoccupied with what she sensed earlier. Syaoran halts in his path to ask what was wrong.

She asks him if he felt anything strange. His answer was negative. Sakura quickly dismisses it—that if Syaoran didn't feel anything, then she must have been thinking to much of it.

Not too long after, Meiling's voice is heard from a distance; a part of the bridge has disappeared.

She goes home and tells Kero. Kero tells her there shouldn't be anything else happening considering Eriol has returned for a while now. All cards have also been captured and coverted to Sakura Cards; there shouldn't be anything strange happening anymore.

As Kero sits on Sakura's bed, snacking, Sakura's phone rings. Meiling is on the other end, inviting Sakura to the new theme park. It is another plan of hers to get Sakura alone with Syaoran so that she could express her feelings. They go on ride after ride, putting Sakura and Syaoran on various ride together. The last ride is the Ferris wheel. Meiling puts Sakura and Syaoran together again. On the Ferris wheel, Sakura tries to tell Syaoran her feelings. At this point, another card disappears. This time, both of them notices.

At the end of the ride, Sakura and Syaoran quickly run off to chase the aura. They are lead into a mirror exhibition. Syaoran reveals to Sakura that he had felt the present of a Clow Card since his arrival. If he had known, he would have brought his lasin board.

It happens, in this particular situation, they didn't need the lasin board. The Clow Card was right ahead of them. Sakura tries to attack her with Through, but that card isn't there. A few more cards are taken from her. She decides to use Wood, but it doesn't faze her a bit and it ends up in the hands of the Clow Card. Having taken that card, she gives up for the time being and disappears.

Back in her room, she tells Kero of the events. Another phone call: this time from Eriol. He tells her that the card had been sealed until the Clow Reed's house was destroyed. It has not ever been used before. He also tells her that it is the card which keeps the fifty two cards balance—meaning that card alone has the power of all fifty two. In order to retain balance, Sakura must seal this card. In exchange for the seal, she or anyone with the most amount of power at the time of seal must lose their most important feelings.

The next morning, in the rehearsals, she acts out the scene where the prince dies to save the princess.

Outside in the rain after rehearsals, she tells Syaoran about what Eriol had told her. He is shocked to learn that she will lose her most important feeling if the card is sealed. Desperately, he asks her if there is anything else she can do. Finding no other solution, he finally accepts it and tells her to do it even if it meant losing her most important feelings. Sakura runs off crying, thinking Syaoran didn't care when he didn't respond further on the matter.

It is the day of the Nadesico Flower Festival. Everyone is excited but Sakura. Sitting at the front of the class with her head down, she worries about the Clow Card and the exchange for its capture. She is cheered up slightly as Meiling tells her that Syaoran couldn't sleep last night; being too worried about the Clow Card too. He was still trying to think of a way to prevent Sakura from losing her feelings whilst still have the Clow Card sealed.

Like so many times before, as she sits there, another card is abruptly taken from her deck. She runs to the window, following the path of the card to see the Clow Card in her black sphere. She calls on Sleep to put everyone to rest temporarily. Syaoran notices Sakura's use of magic and heads into the classroom to see what was going on. Not being able to do anything, they watch as the sphere disappears with the Sleep card once again.

After the disappearance, everyone wakes up. Takashi is hurt and cannot perform. They think of cancelling the performance having lost the prince. Takashi thinks otherwise, opting Syaoran to take his place.

On a fine evening, everyone is gathered outside. Tomoyo is performing one of her songs while the unsealed Clow Card watches from the Clock Tower.

Meiling and Syaoran are fitted into their costumes—Meiling, playing a servant, and Syaoran, playing the prince.

Tomoyo, who has just finished her song, runs into Sakura's dressing room. She moves to Sakura to brush her hair whilst telling Sakura that she mustn't regret anything as everyday is very important. Sakura forces a smile at her insight.

Meanwhile, Syaoran is standing backstage, thinking. It seems, after contemplating, he finally comes to a decision. It is then Terada-sensei announces that it was time to perform.  
The play begins with the spotlight focused on the princess as the servant tells her to dance with the prince. She expresses to the audience that she wished the Magic Stone was hers then she could end the fight for it. If she possessed the Magic Stone, she will be the one with great power, but whoever got it, it is better without it.

A voice appears, agreeing to her speech. She turns around to see the masked prince (Syaoran). She asks who he is. He tells her that he can't tell her. He continues to say that it is his first ball and that each day he is busy so he doesn't have time to go out to these events and have forgotten how to dance. Because his people were too afraid of him becoming too isolated, they pushed him to come. The princess tells him it is the same for her.

The prince then offers his hand, asking her to dance. She is afraid that she might step on his feet. The prince responds to say that he can always escape if she were to ever step on him.

They begin to dance.

As Syaoran and Sakura dance, everyone else watch in content. Touya on the other hand, is disturbed by the fact his sister is dancing with him.

Back in on the play, the prince's identity is being revealed to the princess. Knelt down on one knee, the prince begins his confession to the princess. He tells the princess his love for her. She is shocked to hear it. She collapses to her seat as she tells him that she can't reply to his confession. He asks if she hated him. She tells him it is not it. (Everyone in the audience is in tears) In tears, the princess runs up to the prince and pleads him to forget her.

Just as Sakura leaves Syaoran to move across the stage, the lighting above explodes. Large masses of people disappear at a time inside black spheres. The Clow Card has returned and has taken everyone but Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero, and Yue.

Sakura is determined to seal the card. Not expecting it, Syaoran tells her that it is what he wants too and he'll help her do it. He repeats that it is what he wants too.

Tomoyo jumps in to get Sakura to wear her present costume. Tomoyo tells her that no matter what happened, whenever Sakura wore her costumes, she had always returned with a smile. She then moves to Syaoran and gives him the costume she made for him. Tomoyo tells Syaoran not to come back alone and help Sakura.

They move off to the top of a building in search of the Clow Card. The Clow Card has returned for more of her cards. Sakura calls Windy to stop the cards, but like before, Windy is turned back into a card and captures her.

More of their surrounding disappear. This time Meiling and Tomoyo is taken. Sakura chases after them but is stopped by Syaoran as he holds her back.

They follow the Clow Card to the new theme park. The closer they get, the stronger the aura feels. As they look around the theme park, coloured balls begin to float in the sky and horses from the merry-go-rounds come alive. Yue blocks them with his shield. A boat begins to fall on top of Sakura soon after, but she calls Jump in time to escape it, landing on the tracks of the roller coaster.

Barely recovered from the previous events, the carriages come at her. She quickly calls Time. Sakura asks the Clow Card why she is doing this. The Clow Card only repeats the number of cards she has to go. Syaoran warns her that the Time Card's power is weakening. Inevitably, Time is taken by the Clow Card too and the carriages come at her again. Sakura is forced over the edge.

Luckily she is caught by Kero. Yue moves to attack her but to no avail, he is taken into her sphere. Kero tries his hand, breathing a mean fire ball at her, but he too is captured.

Sakura is left with only Syaoran. She does not know why she is doing this or what she can do to stop it. Amidst Sakura's thoughts, Syaoran realises that it is impossible for the Sakura Cards and Clow's guardians to beat her. Syaoran, on the other hand is not using Clow Reed's magic, taking it upon himself to go and fight the card head on.

Leaping great heights onto the Ferris wheel, he passionately summons lightning to come to his aid. Sakura, who is standing at the bottom, watches him in concern. The lightning from his cards exert a power enough to hurt the Clow Card, but it is not enough to render her powerless. He summons fire. As he lifts off the tracks, preparing to attack, the Clow Card throws him a sphere. Syaoran disappears.

Sakura, watching the last person disappear, is deeply saddened. She begins to cry, but it only fuels her to continue fighting until the Clow Card is captured. She wasn't going to give up. She called Fly, pursuing the Clow Card to arrive inside the Clock Tower.

As she heads into the Clock Tower she is chased by her black spheres. She evades them with Fly but soon even her Fly is taken from her. Sakura slides down the pendulum. The Clow Card continues to take the cards, having only one more to go. Sakura calls Shield to protect her.

The pendulum breaks and lands on the Clock Tower floor. A cracked sword can be seen stabbed onto the ground. Syaoran was missed by the Clow Card. He has been following Sakura all this time.

Sakura climbs up to the stairs to meet the Clow Card. As she stands opposite the card, Sakura tells the Clow Card that she will be sealed and she will save everyone. Detesting the prospect, the Clow Card sends a few of her black spheres at Sakura. She jumps out of its way.

The Clow Card tells Sakura that she was alone and cold, locked away in the darkness. She tells Sakura she was happy to see her friends again. Sakura disagrees and tells her that she cannot be called a friend—friends never push each other around.

Hearing their master's words, the Sakura Cards pull away from the Clow Cards possession and return to Sakura to form a path between the Clow Card and Sakura. She walks on the path and invites the Clow Card to join her. Sakura assures her she will be loved and she won't be alone. The Clow Card believes her and releases herself from her black sphere to allow Sakura to begin the transformation.

As she chants her incantation, she stops mid-sentence. Sakura regrets the fact she never got to tell Syaoran her true feelings, acknowledging it to herself. Knowing this had to be done to bring everyone back; she dismisses it and finishes her incantation. Just as she think she's going to lose her feelings, a gush of wind combined with light move around her to the other side of the Clock Tower behind her. Standing on the other side where the Clow Card oonce stood was Syaoran. He had caught up with her and a black sphere had formed around Syaoran.

Syaoran tells her that she had used a lot of her cards and therefore was weaker than him. He tells her that even if he loses his love for her, he will learn to fall in love her again. Expressing his final words, the black sphere darkens around him. As Sakura cries out his name in distress, the card she created months ago activates and shoots out beams of yellow light.

The last part of the deal to complete the transformation is fulfilled. The newly transformed Clow Card drops into her mistress' hand, telling her that everything will be okay. She has transformed into The Hope Card. As she looks at the new Sakura Card, she sees Syaoran standing in front of her, looking at his hands.

Sakura builds up courage and decides to tell Syaoran her feelings even though he doesn't feel the same for her anymore. She tells him that she loves him, that he is the one she loves the most. Syaoran turns around, staring at her, emotionless.

He doesn't reply and she begins to cry. Then, unexpectedly he tells her that he loves her too. Sakura erupts into a smile as the sun shines brightly through the voids in the Clock Tower wall.

Everyone on the street return to wake up from their slumber. Yukito, Kero, Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Fujitaka, Sonomi, are all returned safetly.

Happy to know that Syaoran still loves her, she prepares to run into his arms. Syaoran tries to convince her not to, that she's weak and the walls will repair itself shortly. Sakura does not listen and jumps over to him anyway.

--

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is only the summary of Sealed Card movie… but the next chappie will be all mine! Mwahaha! But please review about this one!! Make me happy!

Ja'Ne!


End file.
